The Wolf Pack Guild
by ThePack'sFang
Summary: See how a real life group of people would be if set within the world of magic that Fairy Tale has outlined for us. Each person has actually chosen their magic and names will be altered. However all mannerisms remain. Read how clonflicts and funny moments happen as drama arises from a single betrayal Reviews are loved! feedback is very welcomed! suggestions are even more loved
1. Introduction

A wide field dressed in the body of demons surrounds a boy. The boy's hair was brown and unkempt. The length of his bangs covered his eyes almost entirely as it was only three inches longer in the back. His eyes radiated a silver tint to their hazel color. His age is around seventeen or eighteen. He seemed oddly happy and relaxed as he sat in the sun around all the corpses.

An queer combination of a Skateboard and surfboard at his side. The board's right edge was bladed, and a odd inscription at the back end. He wore circle framed glasses made of silver. The glass tinted a slight blue. Having jeans that are way too big, and the bottoms were worn and ripped slightly. He had a black hoodie a size too big with an a white insignia on its back. The zipper only half up. He lets out a large sigh of happiness as the wind blew.

It seemed as though the wind comforted him entirely. Mid Morning turned to noon as the boy decided to sleep throughout the time. He awakes to the bodies that once surrounded him turning into a dark black dust. The whirled around him as a crowd of evil laughs begins as the sun starts to be blocked out. The boy waved his board and the wind began to disperse. "If it wasn't the wind you woulda had me, demons."

As the boy stood up and gave his board one more big _Swoosh!_ The black tornado and all of its dust seemed to be purified. He started walking back, his board in one hand, and the other to scratch his stomach with a yawn he started walking towards the nearest tree line. A small village is off into the distance.

The village life went on as usual. A small bit of paranoia followed them as the boy emerged. A villager pushing a cart saw a figure emerged from the forest as he let out a large scream and warning shout. The villagers all scrambled as they all tried to find a better hiding spot than the next. The boy came into sight as a curious villager peeked their head out to find give a shriek of relief. The wizard they had sent to slay the demon base camp up the mountains had returned alive, meaning that they had been all disposed of. The villagers all rushed to this near man to thank him dearly.

He simply laughed and thanked them as well for their business within his guild, Wolf Pack. As a present a small toddler, around the age of 5, gave the boy an apple as a thank present. The boy simply smiled and patted his head to thank him. He said his goodbyes and started to run towards east of the city.

The wind began to blow frighteningly as most villagers grabbed a hold of something in fear that the wind speed could pick them. The boy tosses his board as it spins in the air; with a effortless hop he lands on the board and the wind took him. He flew high in the sky, happy to be a Wind Waker wizard.

He usually didn't like to take on simple jobs but easy money only stays for so long. He lived on the eastern continent. Far from the legends from the Fairy Tale Guild and Sabertooth. His guild was small but they truly carried the idea of family.


	2. Chapter 1: A Mother's Rage

The day was cold, as a blanket of snow covered the hill filled land. Two mountains far away could be seen, their varying shades of gray only to be met by a high contrasting white snow. The land was covered in trees, as high as two story buildings. A short, young woman by the name of Grace, walked through the snow Animals from all over the region follow her, and the grass grew higher than the snow with every footstep behind her. She gave a small hymn as she walked with her large white cloak. Strands of her curly brown hair seemed to find its way out of the hood. To her right was an abnormally large white wolf, with a small wolf cub on top.

They seemed to be wondering aimlessly throughout the forest, giving no rush to their destination. It seemed almost as if they were waiting for someone. Her hymn broke and the large wolf, Bear, made a whimper noise as it backed from her. Within their wondering she seemed to have found a line of trees that were destroyed entirely. A spark could be seen in her eyes as a mix of anger and urgency took over.

Bear barked and followed with the cub still on top, sleeping peacefully. The small bandana with a wolf and moon insignia covered the cub almost like a blanket and also a seatbelt while riding Bear. Grace give a quick pitched yelp and Bear knew to run aside her as she swiftly and gracefully mounted him. Bear's speed nearly tripled once she was on top to hold the cub within place. The path of wreckage was wide and very long, but as Bear and Grace traveled odd green strands of magic followed, healing the forest back to as it once was. She was nicknamed and known as Mother Nature, and for good reason. Her Woodland Sprite magic was an ancient art, sadly lost. Grace kept an eye out for whatever was causing this as she was moving.

She thought it would some astray giant or possessed golem pack. She was getting surprisingly close to the Guild's mountain until finally she noticed the cause of all this useless destruction upon the forest. It was a pack of golems. Their bodies were made of varying rocks and minerals. The lower ranking ones made mostly of hardened mud clumps and rock, while others were stone and partial bits of steel were seen. The leader was made of pure steel. Shards of their respective mineral staggered throughout their body as their heads seemed almost offset from the rest of their body. Their heads seemed to almost be within more their torso rather than on top of their body. They had a single large human looking eye that held a brown tint glazed over it. They walked awkwardly, having to waddle almost to walk because of their massive guts and arms. A small green glow followed their leader's eye.

Grace did her best but could not sense or see any signs of a possession; however she did not lose faith to help them. She had never found any creature that was part of this earth that she could not purify, and if the magic held true to its legend there never would be. Grace's hood flew back as she slid off Bear and into a battle ready stance. She threw her left hand up, while keeping her elbow bent, slowly grasping her hand within the action; just as the golems had reached the mountain and about to make a bashing motion, giant roots emerged from the ground. The roots wrapped around all the giants and restricted any possible movement. Surprised by this sudden action, the golem's eyes frantically try to catch a glimpse of their restrictor.

Grace begins to chant as she brings her hands together into a prayer. A green circle appears from under the snow and then starts to float a foot above the ground. The circle begins to turn slowly as the script from her words becomes materialized within her magic. The golems fear for the worst and begin to scream and beg for mercy. Ignoring everything but the prayer, Grace finished her blessing with a simple, "Amen." as a giant beam of green light emerges from within the circle.

The roots that once held the golems disappear into green pollen as they true to grasp the situation in full. Surprised at their lives have not ended. "There, you're better now." Says Grace as she does a twirl and starts to walk away. Happy with herself she starts her hymn again and closes her eyes once more. Upon the third step she hears a loud crash into the mountain. The abrupt noise interrupted literally everything that she was doing; having been stopped and now immovable like a stone statue. She turns, keeping her eyes wide in disbelief, unsure of what was happening behind her as a second crash is heard.

The golems started bashing within the mountain, and as she takes her full turn back towards these golems their leader starts to speak. "I don't know who you are, but thank you. You have blessed us with some sort of magic that has nearly tripled our strength! Now we can beat this dumb Wolf Pack guild in no time flat!" he turns towards the mountain, as if speaking to them, "YA HEAR THAT?! YOU BUNCHA PUSSIES ARE GONNA GET IT!" Grace gave a small twitch. She could not believe golems would not only harm the forest, try to break down into a mountain, and then not be possessed within the first place. Not to mention she had just helped them to destroy nature's wonders and try to endanger her precious family. Bear lets out a loud bark that the golems turn to see the commotion.

Green energy seemed to pure from Grace's body and ascend. A steady stream of dark green magical power surrounds her. The energy creates a dark emerald thorn crown above her as thorns, branches, and roots surrounds and creates wooden armor. Her voice held the fury of all forest animals, as three giant trees instantly grew behind her. "DON'T EVEN THINK OF HARMING MY CUBS!" Grace screams as she nearly throws an open palm. The she force of her movement startled the golems. The three trees grew over her head and conjoined into a wolf's head. The wolf made a loud bark that almost seemed like a sonic boom. The giant wolf head, moving an unbelievable speed, bites all of the golems at once.

Grace eye no longer glow green from the motherly rage she held. Force from the impact seemed to even shake the mountain. The crater from the impact sure gave evidence to so. She seemed a little winded by exerting as much magical power as she did after her last job; considering she hasn't slept within two days. With a quick hard sigh of relief for the safety of her family. The Cub now awake on Bear's back both come to greet their mother and comfort her on her job well done as they both come and nuzzle their heads under her arms and into her ribs. She smiles and hugs them back. The wooden wolf head splits as the steel golem bashes his way out from the wooden trap.

Laughing, the golem starts to gloat over the metal shell being useful against wood. Caught by surprise, Grace attempts to push away bear and get the cub to safety as the golem's arm transforms into a large disc. The golem throws their arm up as the disc digs into the ground, spinning and rolling towards Grace.

A root shield starts to form until at the last moment both the disc and the golem are drenched within flame. A person falls from the sky, nearly unseen by Grace, quickly dashes towards the disc, with as it splits into two forms some sort of blade. The flames now turned into glass. Grace eye follow the top chunk of the disc fall to the ground, and by the time she turns to look back at the golem, it was already in small pieces. It was a small pile of glass. Another figure drops next to the first one, it was Fang and Brady. "Don't even think of harming our ma." says Fang as he helps her up while Brady sets the cub back onto Bear's back. Toma appears, curious at the current commotion and happy to find that three of his cubs had returned.


	3. Chapter 2: A Thoughtful Leader

"It's not easy running a guild like mine. It really isn't. However, I can't say I would have it any other way. We're considered S class wizards after all. I mean goddamn, look at some of us. We have people that hold the ancient magic of Time Tamper and some that have the full mastery over fire magic. It's pretty scary, and pretty damn cool. I gotta admit though, the shenanigans that some of these kids put me through are going to give me gray hair early. Not to mention taking on two or three S class requests at once can be pretty stressful when running constant portals and trying to keep an actual guild running; but I manage somehow. Grace helps out with that a lot. She's basically half of what keeps this guild running.

She keeps everyone together and on jobs while also doing her own. She really is my lucky lady. I mean, you know someone is crazy when they talk to themself like this currently. Though, it does give me something to do while time is passing. Just about done here anyway…."

with a final slash by a shadow covered claw from a portal, Toma kills the last of the fortress's mercenaries. This gang of abandoned war veteran wizards was causing a lot of political trouble, and there was a nice bounty on their request board. Toma thought it would be good to grab it before Fang or Brady would want it. Anyone else could willingly grab it, but Toma doesn't allow team members with not enough battle experience to go. He wouldn't know what to do with himself if someone got hurt. Either way, all of us in this crazy pack never need to worry. That's because we all look out for each other.

Toma grabbed the head of the overlord with a quick twist from its body and slashed the air. A portal seemed to tear from his now Shadow Clawed hand. His powers truly amazed him. Demonslayer magic was so rare, almost unheard of, but he was luckily able to be found by and then conquer the demons that taught him his magic. Teleportation, body enhancement, and because his element was shadow, he basically had yet to see what his imagination can produce within darkness. Not to say he was some sort of God, but he paid his dues and trained hard to get where he is at. Hill was a lean and tall man; almost awkward with how his body was formed. He wasn't a deformed person, but he was lanky. His hair was dark with a mix of mostly black and brown. He wore circle lensed glasses and was very intelligent.

He walked into the portal to find himself within his Guild's Tabard. No one had seemed to arrive back from any of their jobs. Though their late return worried him, he trusted they had found something that took ahold of their attention. He laid the head on the back counter and gave himself a tall glass of water. He thought he had earned it after his fight. He turned to sit back into the stool behind the counter. "What an odd place it was without my pups. Hope they return soon. This place is getting borin' without them."

The tabard was small for what a usual guild held. The room was made of an old spruce wood; it would regulate about six people comfortably with enough space to eat with elbow room. However, that didn't stop the ten of them from eating! They all loved having a good time anyway. Sure they'd be close, but music would play, and with a bit of rum once and awhile, the place was livelier than any old pub could wish. Brawls never really broke out because Toma would just open a portal from underneath them and throw them out into the winter cold to cool their heads. Sparing was always promoted within the guild though.

Pooka was always a recommended challenger for anyone due to his power. His Steal and Sunder magic would copy anyone's magic to an extent and then to follow, he'd cripple their power slight as well. The guild's home was quite odd thanks to Toma's powers. No rooms were ever really connected by a hallway or doorway. Everything was through a portal. The guild was built within a mountain and each room had their own portals.

The main rooms were the tavern, training room, and the hallway. For each room the owner would poor some of their power for the portal to read. The portal would then change its destined location for one person to travel through. It really was a nice power. The tavern however took up the most room. It had a second floor, with a stair case that ran above the bar. There the S class jobs were posted, while the A and B class jobs were posted below. Granted none of the jobs within the guild were easy, but battle experience was the only real thing that set everyone apart when it came to jobs.

Teamwork truly made a difference for some with concerning their powers. However any one of the guild members, when angered, could put fear into any living thing alive. Toma sat and thought to himself why no one had come back yet. By the time he returned from his zoned out thinking, it had nearly been an hour since he started to remember all of the crazy things that they had done together. All the laughs that had been shared and all the possible tough times people had to have gone through.

Toma sat up and finished his water. Chugging the last of the quarter left. With a gasp for air he was ready to go searching. As he took the first step, he felt the ground shake, nearly putting him off balanced. Catching himself, he knew something had just hit the mountain, hard. Toma slashed the air once more to open another portal and started for an investigation outside his mountain.


	4. Chapter 3: Review and Revision

Now that the crisis was over, Toma slashed open another portal, and all followed through it. The Tavern looked as they left it. Only difference being the pitcher Toma had left out. Brady returned to his room, Bear sat next to the fire, guarding with the pup, Grace went for a bottle of rum as Fang got a pitcher out for her as he put Toma's into the sink. "Nothing beats a drinkin buddy before bed!" Fang said as Grace poured them full.

Toma gave a small chuckle as he gave Grace a kiss on the head, and left for his room for bed. Grace poured the pitcher full and motioned it for Fang. He laughed and took the bottle from her. "No need to show off ma, any more than that pitcher is for big people." Fang laughed as he sipped the bottle. Grace shot a face and stuck her tongue out at Fang playfully and sipped the pitcher.

Fang stuck his tongue out at her in response. His tongue had the same wolf and moon design as the scarf of the pup had as a tattoo. It frightened most people, but his guild had gotten used to it. The room was warm from the large, old medieval themed fire place. Fang and Grace started off having meaningful conversations about certain viewpoints of people and the guild, and it soon unfolded into gutterspeech as the bottle and pitcher emptied.

* * *

The following morning came. Toma was up early, as usual, as he walked into the tavern. Grace had somehow gotten into bed but Fang was dead asleep, snoring louder than ever, on the counter. "Well this is delightful." Toma muttered. He gently gave a slight push as Fang quickly fell to the floor with a loud crash. Toma laughed to himself as Fang was still asleep. Toma did his usual routine in the morning: restock the job board, check the tavern for anything of immediate need, and wonder which of his jobs to do next.

Fang rolled groggily and sat up scratching his open stomach. "Boy you indecent! When will you actually wear a shirt rather than a half open hoodie?" Toma asked annoyed at the bone cracking young man. Fang only laughed as he stood up stretching. "More importantly," he grumbled, "We have a pressing matter at hand here my man. How the flying fuck did the golems know where the snow base is? We just moved here a year ago. No one would really know where we were, much more which EXACT mountain to attack. Ma had found them on their way, and no one left any tracks. I mean no one was even home for crying out loud!" Toma took a second to realize the situation.

Though the thought had crossed his mind, he didn't think it was truly a problem until Fang pointed out about them finding it without following. The Wolf Pack Guild Hall was meant to be secret. Meetings themselves were held in secret, not to mention their added power. Toma pondered for a second before responding with, "I don't know how they did for sure. But I do remember this, someone this morning got up early. Earlier than me." Fang's eyes widened in surprise as Toma continued, "What's more, they left in a hurry after taking some of the tavern's stock it seems. When he used the exit portal they weighted about ten more pounds.

Their weight couldn't be Delusia because she didn't even weigh their initial weight before stealing the food. To be honest I think the weight is similar to Brady." Toma trails off. Fang couldn't help but give a slight smirk as Toma slowly joins in. Fang doesn't forgive easy to total betrayal, and he had the feeling of it from Brady for the longest time. Although something did become true and apparent, there is a need of room snooping to be done. Fang was happy to do so as Toma slashed open a portal for him. "Have fun, and try not to ruin everything." Toma says playfully. Not even ten minutes later Fang returns profound at what he found. When Toma asked about any clues, Fang only replied with, "It was as if he was never there.

Nothing defining or unique was within the room. You could almost think of it as a guest room." Toma's faced turned pale. He wasn't about to seal off all the memories. All the information about their guild; Strengths, weaknesses, and important people are now at high risk. This was bad. Both knew that there was a hunt to come. Grace walks in drowsy and somehow in Pajama's as she rubs her eyes to work. "What's going on? Hold on, Fang's actually awake this morning, did something happen?" she asks.

* * *

Everyone had returned to the guild, yet the problem still unsolved. They had to wait for everyone to still return before making their next step, moving. As soon as Delusia entered the portal, Fang clapped his hands together loudly, creating a small gust. He charged to her, gave a great bear hug and walks her over to the designated "Safe Zone." Since everyone was there, it was time to move all the rooms and tavern to a new location. "So where do we wanna go?" asks Toma. Delusia gives a confused look as Fang's eyes light up at the sudden chance to pick their location for once.

Fang screams coordinates and home design. Toma's response is only a shrug and does so. This wasn't the first move, and ever since Fang pulled a prank and had coordinates above a volcano no one really let him have a say in location; even if he was the one to save them all. Within a literal blink everyone felt a surge of energy zap through them as the Tavern began to mold into its new shape. Windows appeared and hallways formed. The tavern quickly and magically grew in size. From a western style open tavern, it grew to a small bar with stools. The Floors shifted to a more traditional Japanese tea how style of wood. The walls followed it. A Go Ban could be seen on the porch now appearing.

Fang's eyes lit up with glee as his dream home came to life. Once everything was done, Fang ordered everyone to be shoeless. The "Safe Zone" to stand had become a place for shoes. The floors seemed slippery for those with socks, but Fang knew to be barefoot. He rushed throughout the House. There was a room dedicate to Go, with a Go Ban and pillows for chairs. The guild hall itself had become an old Japanese style mansion. Everyone began to curiously walk through their new home. This time there were actual hallways rather than portals. Grace and Toma asked Fang where they were exactly. Fang grinned and told them to wait.

He sprinted off down a hall quickly to return with a large board. It was nearly two and a half times the size of his usual board, as he instructs them to follow. Once outside, Fang takes a deep breath and chucks his board into the air. The wind catches it and brings it back as he leaps onto it. Grace and Toma were holding hands as they followed. They both leaped off the porch at the same time as the wind picked them up. Fang caught them and both held onto him for dear life. Fang instructed them to close their eyes, though at their height they already were. After the next five seconds of bristling wind they hear Fang instruct them to open their eyes.

Their new house was on an island, with no other land in sight for miles. Though there was two other small islands close by. The Island held lots of trees with a mountain near a corner. There was only one actual beach, which was in front of the house. The rest of the island was elevated surprisingly. The Small islands off didn't have any trees but were big enough to create a small cottage on its small green field.


	5. Chapter 4: Ole Small Stuff

In an above average town we find a busy street. The buildings within town don't go over two stories, seeming almost blocky, with a town hall at the center. The tiled roads are covered in open shops in a busy market district. Shouts of day-to-day deals are being made, and limited offers being announced. Most of the streets were filled with people as far as the eye can see. Pack mules carrying large amount of vegetation in hopes for farmer to make money, travelers restocking supplies, and traders hoping for new stock and food to be traded. At an open café sitting on the sidewalk was a cloaked man. He was continuously checking his surroundings, making sure no one truly knew who he was. He told the waitress he was waiting for something, and made sure to not look her in the face.

He had to hurry. The mark left on his shoulder started to burn a short while ago. From the pure black that it was it now is a burning red. He knew this was a sign that the Pack had found out he had left entirely. They would be after his trail within two days at most. Considering that Toma could simply create a portal under him at any moment, he truly needed to hurry. The door to the café opened and he nearly jumped. Out walked an old man. He seemed barely able to walk and his back was curved from many years of hardship. His height was at about at four feet at most.

His only item of stability was his staff that towered over him with an odd symbol also engraved on the end. He limped over to the table with the waitress bracing herself to catch him if he fell. The old man happily kept at his own pace until finally pulling the chair out slowly. Without a word he let his staff go for the waitress to catch, sat himself up onto the chair, and put his hand out once more to be given his staff back. The waitress handed it and asked if he would like anything to drink. The old man's smiling face broke into a scowl and said, "Alright, how about a nice cup of shut the fuck up and go away? Got any of that? If so, then please, DRINK IT FOR ME!" the waitress was in complete shock as the man seemed satisfied and turned to the boy in front of him. Right as the waitress was about to shout at the man to complain, the old man rested his arms onto the table and motioned one hand upward. Her body rose high into the air until she couldn't be seen again.

A small chuckle escaped the old man's mouth as he continued, "So, now that we're alone, what can I do ya for boy? You've gone into some dark places I see. Don't worry, you aren't anywhere near someone like me. Now stop hiding or you'll join our kinky lil' waitress." Brady removed his hood, and made one last check of his surroundings. The old man chuckled as Brady began to explain the need for this old wizard.

"I need someone to get rid of the Guilds seal. It's not like the others. It's made for our leader to find us at all times no matter what. It's imbued with so many properties because of the level of trust that's required with it, and it's made sure that no one can just up and leave like I am. The only person I know alive to be able to willingly remove it would be you. Can you do that for me?"

The old man pondered for a second as he jokingly stroked his imaginary beard. Brady began to worry at the time being taken to respond. The old man winked and gave a confirmation nod. Brady let out a sigh of relief. "Also, I have a favor to ask. Could you, by chance, tell me where I can grab some wizards to start my own sort of guild?" questioned Brady.

The Old man's smile grew at this question. "So, you wanna start a war do ya?" he asked excitedly. Brady's eyes widened at the possibility. He hadn't considered that to happen. He just wanted protection and to move on without any problems to come. He was able to sneak pretty deep in the bonds of The Wolf Pack, so he shouldn't have a problem with the easy pickings that any other guild might have. The bonds aren't as deep in a large scale guild. There are too many people in them. The old man chuckled at the scary thought and threw out a piece of paper towards Brady. "Use those guilds, boy! They have lots of young ones you can use to brainwash or whatever you do. Just stay away from mine! I don't need problems in mine!" barked the Old Man.

Brady smirked and asked what if he did. "If you do I'll boil your head til your brain pops outta your head. That'll be the light of it!" threatened the old man. Brady seemed confused but the unkind gesture still ran a chill down his back. Brady got up to thank the man, but the only response he was given was a large WHACK on his upper arm. A sharp sting runs throughout his body. Brady couldn't believe how badly the staff had hurt him, but he noticed the searing pain of the Guild mark had ceased. He lifted up his sleeve to find it had disappeared completely. Brady bowed in appreciation for the pain and freedom that had finally been given to him since he had left that guild. The Old man only nodded and had leapt off the seat. As he waddled away a small low toned laugh could be heard.

Brady pondered the reasoning when he noticed a small black cut seemed to be within the ground. His eyes widened and he realized what just had happened. Toma had actually heard the entire conversation. Brady hopped the café fence and began to run. The café door opened to greet the old man, he happily smiled and entered. "That boy there's goin' to be some real problems. Why not call in a merc guild! It'll Take some pressure off him. I'm almost interested in seeing what the famous Wolf Pack is capable of. After all, I hear they've got some real monsters if angered." Says the old man as the waitress's body finally slams onto the ground. The shop owner, caught off guard shrieks in horror as the pile of crushed bloody flesh laid there.


End file.
